Movie Mafia
| image = File:MovieMafia.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Hirkala | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = February 25th, 2011 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =1) Yuli 2) Lionheart87 3) Framm18 4) Sayalzah 5) Glycereine 6) Marquessa 7) Blablah99 8) GolfJunkie 9) Phaze 10) Slick 11) GMaster479 12) Filly678 13) Maurice 14) Araver 15) Vineetrika | first = GMaster479 | last = 1) Yuli 5) Glycereine 9) Phaze 13) Maurice | mvp = - |awards = - }} Movie Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Hirkala. It began on February 25th, 2011 and ended in a Baddie win in D3 (March 5th, 2011). Game Mechanics Movie Mafia ran as a modified standard Mafia game. It consisted of 4 Baddies, 9 Goodies, 1 choose-faction Indy and 1 true Indy. Rules *All actions will happen unless acted upon. Otherwise, conflicts will be decided by the precedence set below. **NV Block > Save > Night Vault **RID Vault > Action Switch > Re-Do > Block > NV Block > Redirect > Save > Spy Role Description Goodies - Throw all Bad Films in the vault *'Action' - Shoots, jumps, explodes and swoops in to save a film *'Comedy' - Makes a film laugh so hard they leak projector fluid, halving their chance of a successful action *'Drama' - Makes a film burst into tears, unable to act *'Romantic Comedy' - Makes 2 films all warm and fuzzy and switch actions *'Adventure' - Exciting and story-driven, can block the night vault *'Epic' - Visually stunning; Can watch one film per night *'Blockbuster' - Did so well at theaters that vote counts 0x-3x *'Horror' - Stalks a film and RID vaults *'Musical' - Gets a song stuck in their heads, forcing them to redo their action Baddies - Be in the majority/ Night Vault/ BTSC *'Sequel' - Makes a film loathe itself and unable to act *'Remake' - Takes a good film's action AND vote and changes it, redirecting it to another *'B-Movie' - Mimics a film each night (random) with horrible results; Fakes a action in the Night Post *'Historically Inaccurate' - Misses the point (see Pearl Harbor or Titanic) and goes off on wild, unrelated tangents (Die roll): 1: RID Vault, 2: Block, 3: Spy, 4: Redirect, 5: None, 6: Choice Indy - Chooses Side/ Wins with Faction *'Indie Film' - Can see one vaulted film each night Indy 2 - Wins if lynched/Does not end the game *'Foreign Film' - Can watch one film each night Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies: #Yuli - Sequel #Glycereine - B-Movie #Phaze - Remake #maurice - Historically Inaccurate MVP - no one (host decision) Day and Night Posts Note, to preserve the look of the np/dp, I used a special formatting which can result in some lines being too long to display normally. To view these posts properly, first open the spoiler as normal and then click on the white circle you see. That opens a special viewer which will properly show the post for you. When done, close the special viewer by clicking the X in the corner of the viewing box. :) Be sure to click "show" to open the post BEFORE clicking the white circle. If you click the white circle first, the spoiler will not open. Links to game night and day posts: *Night 1 *Day 1 *Night 2 *Day 2 *Night 3 *Day 3 End of Game Roster Host: Hirkala #Yuli - Sequel #Lionheart - Horror - Killed N3 by Baddies #Framm18 - Comedy - Lynched D1 #Sayalzah - Indie - Lynched D3 #Glycereine - B-Movie #Marquessa - Drama #Blablah - Blockbuster #golfjunkie - Foreign #Phaze - Remake #Slick - Romantic Comedy #GMaster479 - Action - Killed N1 by Baddies #Filly - Adventure - Lynched D2 #maurice - Historically Inaccurate #Araver - Epic - Killed N2 by Baddies #Vineetrika - Musical Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 6